


You Know It's Love

by Shinenteen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinenteen/pseuds/Shinenteen
Summary: It was the little things that we do when I realized I never wanted to lose you. It was all the simplest and normal gesture that made me realized how much i love,  loving  and loved you all over again.





	You Know It's Love

It was the little things that we do when I realized I never wanted to lose you. It was all the simplest and normal gesture that made me realized how much i love, loving and loved you all over again. 

 

It was one exhausting tuesday night when we paced down the busy street hand by hand on our way to head back in the dorm. 

It was a tiring day for the both of us because of work but I didn't feel tired at all. 

The sun was about to set and the sky was already peach with the lines of pink. 

"Are you hungry?" Cheol, you asked me when we walked pass the chicken shop. 

I shook my head and curve a smile at you. 

You stopped from walking. 

You just stared at me for a while and then continued walking the busy street intertwining our fingers together and it still amaze me how it fits perfectly. 

That moment you did that, I realized, I fell for you again and yet, we were just walking. 

 

"Ji, let's eat. Food is ready."  
The low and deep voice whispering right in front of my face woke me up. 

I rubbed my eyes and made my way to the bathroom to do morning rituals. 

You gave me a mug of coffee when I entered the kitchen and sat on the chair beside where i was sitting. 

We silently eat our breakfast at a comfortable manner that enveloped us. 

"Jihoonie, come closer." The spoon full of rice and omelette delayed it's way half way through my  
mouth. 

I gave you a confused look, like asking you what was the matter. 

But you just gave me your signature sheepish smile. 

You held my little chin and lift it up removing something from the side of my mouth.  
And then placing a peck on my lips before releasing me. 

"What's that? " i asked. Still flustered by the sudden kiss. 

"You have a rice in the corner of your lips I removed it. And, your lips says hi. " you chuckled and chew a spoonful of rice. 

And you shamelessly eat while grinning. 

From that, I never wanted to let you go and yet, we were re just eating. 

 

It was one of those day we both have our day off without it being Sunday.

It was one of those day we were leisurely sitting beside each other, scanning the channels without saying anything, cause we needed no words. 

We settled ourselves watching running man sitting beside each other on a sofa. 

I yawned. It's 2:00 PM and it was a dead hour.  
We let the noise coming from the television fill our comfortable silence as you made yourself sit closer to me. 

You rested my head on your shoulder and slowly wrapped your arms around me. I swear, for the million times you've done that with me, I still get butterflies. 

I have loved you again that afternoon when the clock says it was 2 PM and yet, we were just  
watching. 

 

Remember that one time we were fighting because of the most stupidest thing we have ever fought with? 

When I worn out myself doing my stuff, composing 2 day straight without sleeping? 

You said I needed rest but I refused and shouted at you because I am frustrated that day? 

You scolded me how I neglect myself working so hard when the song could wait but my health can't? 

But you let the topic slip and just place a kiss on my forehead and said I should eat before continuing where I left at. 

Days after I got sick and I was hospitalized.  
And then that's when you have had it all and just exploded. 

You were so angry at me for abusing my health and I was so mad at you for blaming me and shouting.  
But then, you cried. 

You cried that day saying It was really my fault and how I am so insensitive to make you worry. 

You recited how scared and anxious you were when Mingyu said I lost consciousness. 

How you run your way from the company to the hospital I was in. 

You shouted how foolish I have become. 

That was the time I thanked God he gave me someone like you and yet, we were fighting.

 

It was cold and raining that Sunday afternoon when you and I decided to have an ice cream. 

We just finished a movie and there was really nothing left to do but I wasn't bored at all. 

I remember I was wearing your green hoodie and I barely feel the coldness of the weather. 

As we paced down town and enter the conveniece store we were laughing about something really funny. 

We exchange flavors we were going to dig onto. I want vanilla but you liked strawberry. 

We tease each other because we both want the said flavors. 

It took us almost an hour trying to comprised with each other but then we decided to just buy both flavors. 

It was silly that we laughed hard after we did a high five. We acted as if it was the best decisiotin life we have ever made. 

It was that misty afternoon on Sunday when it was all cold and raining that I lost track in what we were doing. 

I stared at you and suddenly none of it mattered.  
We were at the counter and you nudged at me and you were still laughing. 

That moment I realized how badly smitten I was, then I said to myself, 

God! I love him and yet we're just buying an ice cream. 

 

There are a lot of incidents I fell for you head over heels all over.  
When you smiled and waved at me from the distance.

when you hug and wiped my tears flowing down my cheeks when I cried. 

In the moonlight when you are just talking about your day. 

When you are frowning because of my mood swings. 

The way you look straight into my eyes and say how much I mean to you. 

Your voice when you whisper you love me.

Even with just your silence I fell hard.

It is unbelievably crazy when your mere breathing made me feel safe and flustered at the same time. 

When you made all of this and asked me to marry you and be with you, 

the way you danced with me with the gazillion eyes turned at us, I fell again. 

And then today, when we were walking along the red carpetted isle, when you were nervously waiting for me to come on the sideline, again, I fell. 

And then now, in front of many while I am saying my vow, looking at you straight in the eye, I fell once again. 

I am so smitten and I am still falling. After a long time we've been together.

who would have thought that I am still falling in love with Choi Seungcheol. 

You asked me if I could spend forever with you? 

I do. 

I wouldn't mind spending my whole life with you.  
This is so random, but I must admit, 

I am falling again for you and yet, we are just standing close facing each other. 

I'm telling you, if this ain't love, i don't know what to call it. 

 

It was the little things that we do that I realized I never wanted to lose you. 

That those three words ain't enough to say ow smitten I was. 

It was the little things that we do when I realized I never wanted to lose you. 

It was all the simplest and normal gesture that made me realized how much i love, loving and loved you all over again. 

 

I, Lee Jihoon love Choi Seungcheol and vows to marry him and be with him until my last breath. In the front of God and many, I say my vow. I will love you forever until forever is not enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic's idea came from twitter when one of my mutual post something about Jicheol and Ice cream story and that really made me red cause I imagined JiCheol being all fluffy together considering they just had a date ( i call that a date when jihoon accompanied him to the orthopedic)  the other day. 
> 
> I would like to recommend listening to Hunter Hayes's song,  Still Falling.  
> 
> It is such a good song for a fluffy fic.  


End file.
